ALA Assault on Carthage
The ALA Assault on Carthage was a major confrontation of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain in which terrorist forces hired by the Anarchiste Libertaire Armee attacked Carthage, Michigan, seeking to acquire and release a virus which CHA director Richard Broussard initially planned to give them, but he backed down. The ALA obtained the virus anyway and attempted to use it against the city, but IPCA forces led by Imani Grey intervened and stopped them. The conflict was significant, involving the ALA and the local law enforcement personnel, with the IPCA joining the fray to stop the terror agents. The antagonists were largely unsuccessful: not only did they fail to contaminate the water supply in Carthage, but most of their personnel were lost, including three commanding figures. The American government subsequently cracked down on the remnants and survivors, executing them or condemning them to a lifetime in prison. Events The botched deal The ALA commander, Soren Masson, had engineered an exchange in which the CHA director, Richard Broussard, would provide the terrorists a sample of some unidentified biological agent and the ALA would give Broussard access to a handsome amount of funds. However, Broussard changed his mind and decided to withhold the weapon from the antagonists after witnessing the effects of the chemical. Masson then decided to attack the quarantine zone in Carthage, Michigan and plotted revenge against Broussard. Mujari's investigation The IPCA commander, Gabe Logan, had sent Mujari into the quarantine area to investigate the incident, and the latter attempted to interrogate Broussard. Although he had to wait for a substantial time frame, he later secured a meeting with the CHA director. Broussard meets Mujari Lawrence (VO): It will go easy on you if you fully cooperate-'' ''Broussard (VO): ...I get not mean it moves to happen. The container... it lead to... must have... but we never saw any sign. People just couldn't die!... We didn't... mean it to happen-'' ''Lawrence (VO): ...Yes, as you keep insisting. Where is the container now? Where did you get it? Where did it come from? Broussard (VO): Millions of people will die. It's not my fault! I tried to stop them, I tried to tell them. Lawrence (VO): BROUSSARD! Listen to me carefully! I do not have time for this! I want you to answer my questions and I want you to-'' ''Sounds of scuffles. An oath or swear is heard in an unintelligible French dialect. Masson (VO): ...unintelligible French gibberish... Masson (VO): Broussard! Get back on the street and get those authorities off my back until I am ready! Broussard (VO): Millions of people are going to die. They... are all... going... to die. While Mujari succeeded in meeting with Broussard, the CHA director continuously stonewalled, and the IPCA agent attempted to demand the origin of the container. Broussard was told to keep the authorities away from Masson until the latter was ready, and was resolute in his attempt to withhold information from Mujari, keeping it away despite rigorous questioning. Prelude Upon sending Lawrence Mujari into the area to provide recon and interrogate Broussard, Gabe finds that his last report was cut short and intends to investigate this further. He orders Imani and a team to go to Carthage; Stone will check the outbreak in Italy; while Lian and him go to Uganda to research on an Ebola case within. After being dropped off, Imani and her team infiltrate the area while Alima Haddad heads to LZ1. Broussard walks down a staircase leading to a bank; Imani intercepts him during a phone call. He tells her she is in a restricted area and she flashes a picture of Mujari. Broussard suddenly denies knowing where he is, and a car bomb suddenly explodes, causing him to run off. Imani draws a pistol and tells the operatives to take down the terrorists. She will pursue Broussard herself. Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain